


Diamond+Quake+Carbon+Comms+Tower

by just_a_fangirl13



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, MacxRiley, macriley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_fangirl13/pseuds/just_a_fangirl13
Summary: Murdoc knows Riley's secret.The question is... what is he going to do with it?
Relationships: Angus MacGyver/Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	Diamond+Quake+Carbon+Comms+Tower

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this one shot based off some of the scenes we got in the promo for 5x10. I dont think this will happen because it feels too ideal/fanfiction-y..  
> I was just inspired to write it based off conversations i had with fellow MacRIleys!
> 
> I dont know if Mac and Riley's feelings will come out in this episode or if Mac and Desi will break up or not but I hope its a good one with ZERO MacDesi cemetery/shower scenes that make me want to burn my eyeballs out...
> 
> I hope 5x10 doesnt disappoint the way 5x03 did and that it turns out to be one of our favourite episodes this season!
> 
> Till then..I am cautiously optimistic!

"Just stop Murdoc! I'll tell you whatever you want to know. Just stop hurting him." said Riley. She tried to keep her voice steady but seeing Mac's pain worsening with every punch or kick Murdoc delivered was too much. Her secrets were not worth it. They were not worth losing Mac over. 

Murdoc kicked Mac in the stomach once before he finally stopped and turned his attention towards Riley. Chills ran through her body.

His dark eyes were void of any emotion but she could tell he was enjoying their fear. Savouring every second of them not knowing what he was about to do next. What new type of torture he was going to inflict.

She knew he was pure evil but she was just starting to realise how deep that darkness ran.

He had done so much damage already. She wasn't sure what he had in store for her.

"Good job Miss Davis. Gold Star for taking initiative." said Murdoc as he walked towards where Riley and Desi were tied up. "I'm surprised Miss Nguyen here didnt step up considering she is Boy Scouts girlfriend and all. But then again you have always been more concerned for his well being haven't you? Dont worry I won't tell if you dont!" Murdoc winked at Riley and her heart dropped.

He knew. 

Ofcourse he knew. How many times had Bozer asked her how she felt about Mac and Desi dating in the past few months. How many times had they discussed Riley's feelings or avoided discussing them?

All her own words from the past few months were now running through her memory.

"it doesn't bother me."

"I'm okay."

"I mean look at 'em. I'm not getting in the way of that."

Desi's voice broke her out of her panicked reverie. 

"Im not playing along with your sick and twisted games. What do you really want from us?". Riley could tell Desi was spoiling for a fight, straining against the zip ties. The second she was out of them, Riley had no doubt Desi would punch the crap out of Murdoc.

"But I will. What do you want to know?" asked Riley looking Murdoc square in the eyes. 

Riley also knew Murdoc didnt need a motive to hurt Mac. He enjoyed seeing his archnemesis losing for once. He would keep hurting him unless either she or Desi played along with his game. Those were his rules.

Riley remembered what she had told Desi once. 

"I did it to protect him."

She would do whatever it took. She would protect Mac. He had saved her countless times and she him. That was what they did. Saved each other. Today was her turn.

Riley dared a glance at Mac. He was lying face up, barely conscious but he was breathing. She could tell he was in pain because he let out the occasional moan. His face was bruised and he was clutching his left arm. But he looked okay. He would be okay. Murdoc was not going to win today. Riley was going to make sure of it. 

"Finish them off Murdoc, we dont have time for anymore games." said Ma. He had his gun pointed at Desi and Riley, which she was sure he would be more than happy to set aside in favour of the chain, dangling around his neck.

"Oh I always have time for Riley! Besides things are getting interesting again!" Murdoc pulled out his gun and pointed it at Mac. "The rules are simple Miss Davis. I ask a question you answer honestly. Otherwise Boy Scout here will- well how should I put it- die?. We clear?"

She nodded. She could do this. She just had to keep Murdoc occupied for a little while longer while Bozer and Russ found them. 

"Dont do it Riles. I'll be fine." wheezed Mac, turning his head over to look at her. She met his gaze, hoping he would forgive her.

For what she was going to say.

The damage her words were going to do. 

Riley hoped he would understand and that their friendship would somehow survive this. 

Because she couldn't lose Mac. She wouldn't.

"Shhhh Angus! Riley and I are talking! So Riley.... tell me, what was it like losing Jack?"

*************************

The pain threatened to take Mac under, to drown him. He couldn't even tell which part of his body was hurting. Everything hurt. Even breathing.

But he focused his attention on Riley and her voice. Trying to make sense of Murdoc's question.

Jack.

He was asking Riley about Jack. 

"I-It felt like I lost everything. Jack was family-he-he- saved me more times than I can count-and when he- when he needed me I wasn't there for him. Want to know how it felt? It felt like someone took away a piece of me." said Riley, her voice cracking. Tears threatening to spill over.

Mac knew what Riley was talking about.

The pain still caught up with him sometimes, it would catch him when he least expected it. It would be something as simple as a mention of Bruce Willis or leather and his mind would go right back to Jack. 

Mac could tell this was still painful for Riley, the loss still raw. She never mentioned Jack anymore. She always tried to hide it, by putting on her 'I'm okay' face but he could tell, behind it she felt the same pain and guilt.

The pain of losing Jack and the guilt of not being there for him.

"Well isnt that touching! I appreciate your honesty Riley." said Murdoc with a lopsided grin on his face, satisfied but clearly not done yet. 

"Murdoc that's enough." said Mac trying to muster up the strength to move. He had to put an end to this. He couldn't let Murdoc keep hurting Riley. 

"Hush now Angus I just have one more little question for Riley here. You will want to hear this so I suggest you listen." Murdoc held the gun closer to Mac, still pointing it at him. But he turned his attention back to Riley."Miss Davis tell me this. Why did you move out of Mac's place?"

Riley's eyes widened and she glanced at Mac for a second before turning her focus back to Murdoc.

Andrews laughed in the background. "You want to know why she moved out of his apartment? Probably because it wasn't hers? What sort of question is this?" Mac realised Andrews had a point. Why did Murdoc want to know something so mundane about Riley? Something wasn't adding up. He knew there was always an ulterior motive with Murdoc.

"Mac and Desi deserved their space and I had overstayed my welcome." said Riley looking Murdoc right in the eye but Murdoc narrowed him eyes. Clearly not happy with the answer.

What was Riley talking about? She was always welcome to live at Mac's place. Had he not made that clear? Had he never told her how much he enjoyed her company? They may have messed up the place during quarantine but they had had a lot of fun too. With all their Movie Marathons and late night chocolate chip ice cream binges.

As for Desi, she never really stayed over much especially before the quarantine. 

Murdoc fired off a warning shot an inch above Mac's face without even turning around, looking Riley dead in the eyes. Mac's heart was racing and his ears were ringing from the shot, but he brought back his focus.

"Miss Davis. No half truths. You know what I'm going to do? I have a little recording from a conversation you had with Wilt. That might jog your memory!" Murdoc smirked as he puled our his phone and played a voice recording.

"Dont-" started Riley but she was cut off mid sentence by her own voice playing through the speakers. 

"I just want to give Mac and Desi the space they deserve. That's all."

"Is that what you're telling yourself?"

"Dont make me say it."

Murdoc turned off the recording, and looked between Mac and Riley. "Well now that's AWKWARD. So Riley? Care to explain or should I? Because I think Angus would much rather hear the words from you since he thinks im a pathological liar and all that." Murdoc laughed, his chuckle loud and nasty.

"What is he talking about Riley?" asked Mac. He wasn't sure what he had just heard. What were Riley and Bozer talking about?

"I-" started Riley, looking over at him, but her voice cracked. 

"I knew it" said Desi. Mac looked over at her. He had forgotten Desi was there too. He had been so focused on Riley and her words.

"Wha-" asked Mac but was cut off by Riley. 

Her words echoed through the room, clear and heavy, before finally sinking in.

Mac's heart was racing now.

He forgot his pain for a second.

Only Riley's words repeating over and over in his head.

"I moved out because I was starting to fall in love with Mac."

Mac tried to look at her to see if she was joking or if she was lying to buy them time. When she finally glanced back over at Mac, their eyes met for a brief moment but he knew. 

He knew deep down that Riley wasn't lying, because he recognised the look on her face.

It was the same look he had had when he looked at Riley.

He was in love with her too.


End file.
